


Колодец желаний

by NatBarrett



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: О Майкле, который был слишком похож на Томаса, и о Полли, которая этого боялась.





	Колодец желаний

***********************************************************************************************  
Колодец желаний  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6333735  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Острые козырькиПерсонажи: Майкл; Полли; Томас

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Пропущенная сценаПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Мини, 7 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
О Майкле, который был слишком похож на Томаса, и о Полли, которая этого боялась.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Фанфик был написан до выхода 4 сезона, так что его события не учитываются  
Майкла считаю одним из самых интересных персонажей в сериале и далеко не из-за того, то актер - няшка. Интересна его похожесть на Томаса, хотя при первом впечатлении никакой этой схожести не было.

 

Колодец желаний был глух и слеп; потопив в себе тонну тусклых от времени пенсов и даже фунтов, взамен он не давал ничего, заставив упавшие со рта желания затеряться прямо посреди некошеной травы зелёного луга.

Об этом Генри предупреждала мать, об этом Генри предупреждал отец, сам бросивший туда монету на днях, пробормотав при этом, что лучше бы спустил деньги на дешёвый ром.  
Обманутые надежды, однако, уже давно перестали пугать Генри.

Дэвид (восемь лет, заправленная в штаны серая рубаха и съехавшая на нос кепка – совсем недавно (вечность назад) Генри сам был таким же) проворно ползал по траве вокруг колодца. Генри знал, что он ищет не долетевшие до цели и затерявшиеся вместе с желаниями монеты (он сам так делал), но, видимо, в этот раз, дело шло не очень.

\- Вижу. Что-то блестит. Правее, - серьёзно сказал Генри, на самом деле, не видя ровным счётом ничего. – Нет, нет, это лево, Дэйви.  
\- Нашёл, - победоносно ответил Дэвид, к общей неожиданности их обоих ловко выловив из зелени тускло блестящий круг меди. Генри приподнял брови и выжидающе протянул руку. – Ну Генри… - заныл пацан, пряча руки за спину.  
\- Сейчас по носу щёлкну – прямо в колодец отлетишь. Если бы не я, ты бы её не нашёл, так что давай сюда. Справедливо?

По лицу Дэвида явно читалось, что несправедливо, но спорить с человеком, который старше тебя на девять лет и выше на пару футов – дело опасное, об этом каждый парень знавал ещё ранее, чем слово «мама», поэтому монетка быстро оказалась в руках Генри, а сам мальчик, недовольно пиная камешек вперед себя, поспешил исчезнуть.

Когда-то этот колодец был белоснежным, но за годы крошащийся кирпич впитал в себя внешнюю грязь и заметно посерел, теперь меньше напоминая волшебное строение из сказки. Оперевшись обеими руками о края колодца, Генри вяло вдохнул затхлый воздух воды со дна, и, повертев в пальцах только что полученную монету, тихо сказал:

\- Хочу в Лондон. Или Бирмингем. Или Манчестер. Хочу подальше отсюда; туда, где по улицам машины ездят, а не старик бегает за убежавшей курицей; туда, где дважды в день небо закрывает тёмной дымкой от больших заводов, где… - Он замолчал, запнувшись. – Я не могу здесь больше оставаться. – Вздохнув, он отправил в колодец монету, заранее предугадывая это как самое глупое действие на только начавшейся неделе. – Если это не сбудется, то я заложу тебя динамитом и подорву. И плевать даже, если я без рук останусь. 

Ему определённо понравилось, как звучит эта угроза. Надо запомнить, подумалось ему, а после он развернулся и пошёл домой.

Шла вторая неделя осени – Генри уже полгода было как семнадцать.

* * * 

Когда ему было шесть лет, он постоянно спрашивал про его мать – настоящую мать – вылавливая обломки детских воспоминаний из омута небытия (в три года-то помнить что-либо кроме своего имени – уже достижение). К десяти годам Генри знал о ней всё, и что била его, и что пила, как заправский рабочий с цеха, и что опиум хранила в шкафу на кухне («Может и не на кухне, почём мне знать, может, в погребе», - морщась, поправлялась мать, ну, та, что другая, на искренний детский вопрос, мол, она-то откуда знает). В тринадцать лет, ему казалось, что он почти ненавидит ту женщину, в пятнадцать он думал, что уже забыл о ней.

Думал. Но ошибался.

«Интересно, - пришла ему в голову мысль, - она же в городе жила. И я с ней. В Бирмингеме. Пятнадцать лет назад… И машин тогда почти не было, но дороги всё равно были шире, чем тут».

Стало как-то совсем грустно, и Генри засунул руки в карманы, переводя взгляд на горизонт, за которым начало скрываться солнце.

«Зато закаты тут красивее», - добавил он мысленно, но легче не стало.

Генри почти убедил себя, что ему плевать на свою биологическую мать.  
Но.  
Когда заканчивался первый месяц осени и уже засохшая трава захрустела под ногами, человек в костюме с Сэвил Роу и плаще, больше подходящим промозглым влажным улицам столицы, протянул ему визитку с адресом его матери, при этом там улыбаясь так, что у Генри внутренности в тугой узел свернуло (глаза – холод и голубизна, улыбка – претендует на доброжелательность. Пре-тен-дует. И только). Визитка упала на землю, но человека в плаще, это, кажется, мало волновало. 

«Ты знаешь своё настоящее имя?» - спросил он, и только сейчас Генри с пробежавшейся дрожью осознал, что нет, не знает.  
«Оно так важно?» - хочется спросить ему, но мужчина отвечает первым:  
«Майкл Грей».

И Генри (Майкл. До чего же нелепым ему кажется имя «Генри» сейчас) понял, что важно.

Человек знал, что Майкл эту визитку поднимет и запрячет в карман брюк. Человек смотрел так выжидающе и внимательно, что узел внутри затягивался ещё сильнее.

Отвести взгляд оказалось тяжелее всего.

Плащ разрезал воздух при его быстрой ходьбе; мать злилась и говорила что-то, пыталась за предплечье затащить его домой, но Майкл вырвался и перегнулся через забор, только чтобы проводить спину незнакомца взглядом и заметить, как тот садится в шикарную машину.  
На ней, наверно, он разъезжает по широким улицам Бирмингема.

\- Она тебя била.  
\- Да.  
\- И не выходила из запоев.  
\- Конечно.  
\- А опиум…  
\- В шкафчике на кухне. Я помню, мама.

Мать вздохнула и тяжело села на кухонный стол, подперев руку пухлыми кулаками. Майкл сидел на подоконнике и болтал ногами, отрешенно смотря куда-то в стену (сквозь стену), сжимая в кармане острый треугольный угол визитки.

Визитка хранила прикосновения человека в плаще; высокого, темноволосого, вряд ли из тех людей, который бегают за потерянными сыновьями пьющей несчастной женщины (если такие люди вообще существуют). Вежливый тон и ещё более вежливая улыбка – до зубовного скрежета вежливые, - пробирающие до костей. Майкл хотел бы их стереть, но в тот момент ему казалось, что он вообще забыл, как двигаться.

\- Ты видел его глаза? – не унималась мать. – С такими глазами людей впритык из пистолета убивают, а он тебя с матерью познакомить хочет.  
\- Мне бы твою способность так читать по глазам, честное слово, - недовольно ответил Майкл, хотя в этот раз был более чем согласен с ней.

Мать посмотрела на него внимательно, поджав губы, и Майкл невольно поёжился, выпуская из рук уголок визитки. Она догадалась о кристально ясных, решительных намерениях Майкла пойти по этому адресу не на этой неделе, так на следующей, и проглотила вполне обоснованные возмущения. Только встала, пробормотала что-то о том, какая Бирмингем грязная дыра, и вышла из кухни.

Солнце за окном стояло высоко в небе и грело всё меньше. Майкл, щурясь, смотрел на него через стекло и шёпотом отсчитывал, сколько осталось до его совершеннолетия.  
Полгода всего – казалось, недолго, а через полгода поедет с Джимми Лаундсом на его развалюхе в город по указанному адресу.

Возможно, навсегда.  
Возможно, колодец желаний проснулся от долгой спячки, встряхнулся и услышав пробивающийся голос Генри-Майкла с его пламенной речью, почти напоминающей молитву.

Но совершеннолетие через полгода, а Джимми сказал, что собирается в город на ярмарку через неделю.

* * *

Джимми смолил как паровоз, его табак был крепким и пахучим, самым дешёвым, какой только можно найти во всей Англии (по его собственному утверждению). Майкл так давно привык к этому забирающемуся в лёгкие дыму Лаундса, что сам ощущал себя курильщиком, а его костюмы уже давно пропахли куревом, заставляя мать морщиться.

Джимми имел привычку каждый раз предлагать покурить и Майклу, прекрасно зная, что тот даже не пробовал, и в последнее время Майкл вообще перестал отвечать на предложения.

\- А звать-то его как? – прохрипел Джимми, роясь в капоте. Машину он собирал сам, и та периодически отказывалась работать. – Описываешь его, как самого Черчилля.  
\- О. Он круче Черчилля, - вырвалось у Майкла, и Джимми хмыкнул, протирая масляные руки белой тряпкой, запачканной в этом самом масле, скорее делая руки ещё более грязными, чем чистыми. – Я не… Не важно. Ты когда-нибудь видел человека в дорогом костюме, в аккуратной кепке, с вежливой улыбкой, но при этом с видом, будто он только что застрелил человека?  
\- Всё-таки Черчилль?  
\- Иди к чёрту. Вот адрес.  
\- Твою ж мать.

Вид у Джимми был такой, словно он только что узнал о том, что началась Вторая мировая.

\- Это ж хренов Шелби был. Не знаю, который из них, но по этому адресу их цыганская ведьма-казначейка живёт. Ой, прости.

Джимми смущённо опустил взгляд, а Майкл по собственному опыту знал, до чего же сложно было его смутить.

Майклу имя Шелби говорило не очень-то много, а если быть точным, то вообще ничего. Он выжидающе посмотрел на копошащегося в карманах Джимми.

\- Слышал про Сабини?  
\- Ясное дело.  
\- А про Соломонс?  
\- К чему ты это?  
\- А к тому, - вытащив из кармана ключи от машины, поведал Джимми, - что предприятие Шелби по своей величине уступает только этим двоим во всей Англии. – Он открыл дверь и сел за руль. – Ну и чего ты молчишь?

Майкл красноречиво посмотрел на Джимми и сел рядом.

Вначале ему показалось, что это неудачная шуточка Лаундса, и он всё ждал, когда друг хлопнет его по плечу и скажет, что Майкл наивен, как шестилетний. Но этого не происходило; Джимми напряжённо молчал, иногда звучно шмыгая носом. Майкл оттянул тугой обруч бабочки, сжимающей его горло, и шумно вздохнул. Джимми скосил на него взгляд.

\- Как мне тебя теперь звать? Шелби?  
\- Мозгов у тебя не хватит, чтобы запомнить моё настоящее имя. Зови Генри. И, чтоб ты знал, я не Шелби, - почему-то обиженно сказал Майкл. Джимми хмыкнул и, замедлив машину, врезал локтём Майклу в бок. – Дурной. Лучше бы на поезде поехал.

Майкл чувствовал, что если сейчас Джимми предложил ему покурить, то он не откажется. Но, кажется, этот сукин сын чувствовал это и покурить не предлагал.

Дом его матери располагался в той местности Бирмингема, что соединяет рабочий район города со спальными; он впитывал всю грязь и весь смог, не давая добраться им до маленьких домов на отшибе. Майкл почувствовал, как заслезились глаза от резкого вдоха и кашлянул.

Дверь, над которой завис дрожащий кулак, была крепкой, дорогой, не вечно распахнутый хлипкий кусок дерева его собственного дома, но дверь того человека, готового в любой момент закрыть её покрепче и никого не пускать. 

Он опустил кулак. Проверил адрес (вдруг он не родственник Шелби, в самом-то деле, вдруг перепутал, а его мать – всего лишь чья-нибудь нянька, секретарша или, может быть даже, шлюха). Сердце ходило ходуном, отбивая ритм уже где-то в горле, визитка с адресом едва не выпала из рук. 

Цыганская ведьма-казначейка. Пьяная, небось, с растрёпанными волосами, в юбке до пят и с заточенными в перстни пальцами. Чёрная Мадонна на груди, чёрная радужка глаз, красные кривящиеся в улыбке губы, и руки со вздувшимися венами, гладящие его по щеке. Так она ему представлялась.

Майкл часто жил фантазиями. Это единственное, что оставалось в деревне с отцом-фермером и весьма посредственными успехами в учёбе. Майкл устал жить фантазиями и потому сейчас, сделав глубокий вздох, громко постучал по двери, боясь растерять вновь обретённую уверенность. И…  
…ничего не произошло.

Всё-таки, обманутые надежды уже давно перестали пугать Генри.

То есть, Майкла, конечно. Влажный бирмингемский воздух прошёл сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, вырывая из груди сдавленный кашель. Майкл устало прислонился лбом к двери, чувствуя, как с наступающей осенней ночью приходит и холод.

Он не помнил, какая мысль была первой – вытащить из кармана костюма оставленные матерью деньги, купить билет до родной деревни и забыть об этом месте навсегда или остаться тут со сжигающей сердце надеждой… на что? На лучшую городскую жизнь с богатой матерью?

Так или иначе, хоть Майкл Грей и не помнил, какая идея пришла в голову первой, он помнил ту, что осталась там последней.

Дыхнув на похолодевшие пальцы, он прислонился к кирпичной стене дома, где живёт его настоящая мать и вгляделся в полутьму улицы.

* * *

Встреча с Томасом («Томми». Мать называла его Томми, Боже правый) казалось ему не менее волнительной, чем с самой матерью. Он молча прокручивал в голове, как жмёт ему руку, как тот поправляет свой плащ с Сэвил Роу и прохладно смотрит на Майкла.

А вместо этого Томас ввалился в квартиру радостный, почти смеющийся, и от того убийственного взгляда осталась разве что совсем малость. Майкл даже осознать ничего не успел, когда странная теплота скользнула в голубых глазах Томаса.

\- Добро пожаловать в семью, - почти что шёпотом сказал он, крепко пожав мелко дрожащую руку, напоследок крепко сжав её, видимо, почувствовав дрожь. Братья – Артур и Джон – вспоминали Майкла, больше обращаясь к Полли, чем к нему самому, и поэтому Майкл позволил себе неуверенную улыбку, адресованную Томасу.

Если бы Майклу сейчас сказали, до чего же он сам похож на этого человека, на Томаса Шелби, он бы недоверчиво хмыкнул.

* * * 

\- Ты не боишься, - щёлкая зажигалкой, спросила мать, - что становишься таким похожим на него?

Майкл перевёл на неё усталый взгляд и постарался улыбнуться, выходило из ряда вон плохо. Мать была пьяна и до этой сигареты страдала никотиновой ломкой – сигареты кончились, а в магазин не было возможности сходить. Майкл списывал её слова именно на это состояние.

\- Не боишься, - цокнула она языком и почти трезво скользнула по нему взглядом. – А я боюсь, Майкл. Боюсь. Я теряла уже тебя однажды – маленького мальчика, доверчивого, цепляющегося за подол платья ручками. Невинного ребёнка.

\- Невинного ребёнка, - вторил Майкл задумчиво. – В том-то и дело, маман, что невинным быть может только ребёнок. 

Она молчала недолго; язык матери был говорлив и на ясную голову, а алкоголь развязывал его полностью.

\- Но Майкл, - с лёгким отчаянием проговорила Полли, - я и Томми теряла уже. Потеряла. Он не был добр, нет, никогда, но бессмысленная жестокость раньше не радовала его. Как не радовал и обман, к которому сейчас он так часто прибегает. Я не знаю, что так сильно повлияло на становление его личности, но на становление твоей влияет именно он – полностью и безоговорочно, - на одном дыхании выпалила она и нервно затянулась. Майкл слушал её с жадным интересом. – Или вы просто похожи настолько, что я начинаю сходить с ума.

Майкл улыбнулся и покачал головой.

* * *

Эту звали Лидия – была безумно хороша и явно ему не светила. Майкл смотрел на неё с отстранённым интересом, перекатывая между пальцев монету ничтожного достоинства, но Лидия иногда быстро смотрела на него, чем и вселяла надежду.

\- На меня смотришь или промахиваешься всё время взглядом? – оглушила она его своим звонким голосом, и заставила поёжиться. Рассмеялась. – Видимо, мимо.

\- Не-не, - слишком быстро сказал он, ухватив вспорхнувшую Лидию за запястье. – На тебя.

И смущённо опустил взгляд.

Лидия улыбалась ослепительно и совершенно точно хотела его влюбить в себя.  
Майкл улыбался в ответ, но чувствовал почему-то накатившую грусть и усталость.

\- Знаешь, - бросила она, - люди, говорят, что ты похож на своего брата. Разве ж ты похож, Майкл? Ты совсем другой.

«Ты совсем другой», - услышал он и вцепился в эти слова мёртвой хваткой.

* * *

Полли молчала, и тишина давила.  
Она глотала слёзы и смотрела на Майкла с разочарованием, преграждала ему вход.

\- Руки, - сказал он, - в крови. – И поднял их вверх; материн взгляд переместился на них, и сердце перехватило от выражения в них. – Я должен смыть.

\- Ты, - со злостью ответила мать, вскакивая на ноги и хватая его замаранные уже сухие руки, - никогда не смоешь её, лишь будешь марать сильнее и сильнее, Майкл! Они все – все, Майкл – говорили, что ни черта ты не похож на него, ты всего лишь пацан, как Джон, который даже старше тебя, что ты лишь перебираешь бумаги и стреляешь у Артура сигары. Но ты так похож на него, будь я проклята, как похож.

Он вырвал руки резко, заставив мать отшатнуться.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала она. – Тебя и всех моих племянников. Но, Боже, почему из всех них ты так сильно похож именно на него?

Майкл когда-то спросил у Томаса, что он чувствует, когда убивает.

\- Я чувствую, что поступаю правильно, - отрезал Томас слишком резко, но в глазах его плескалась осторожность – Майклом он дорожил.  
\- Даже когда поступаешь неправильно? – поджал губы Майкл. Томас как-то нехорошо сомкнул пальцы на стакане виски, и Майкл поспешил сменить тему. – Но я тебе рассказывал про колодец желаний у нас в деревне?  
\- Ты загадал у него стать убийцей, Майкл? – прервал его Шелби, и Грей опустил взгляд, в который раз подумав, что Томас умеет читать мысли.

Колодец желаний был глух и слеп, и желания эти он понимал по-своему.

\- Ты им не станешь, Майкл, если не захочешь, - сказал Томас. – Но ты слишком похож на меня.  
\- И это значит… - устало протянул Грей, сжимая и разжимая дрожащие пальцы.  
\- Что ты сам вершишь свою жизнь, а не какой-то глупый колодец. 

И положил на стол пистолет.


End file.
